disney_marvel_gotgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebula
Psychopath Evil Stepsister Smurfette |origin = Luphom |gender = Female |species = Luphomoid |hair_color = None |eye_color = Black |skin_color = Blue |family = Unnamed father Thanos (adoptive father) Gamora Thanos' other adoptive children }} |allies = Korath the Pursuer the Other Thor Iron Man Doctor Strange Spider-Man Captain America Hawkeye War Machine Falcon Scarlet Witch Captain Marvel Hulk Ant-Man Black Widow Wong Winter Soldier Black Panther Shuri Okoye M'Baku Valkyrie Einherjar Aragorn Korg Miek Howard the Duck Wasp Pepper Potts }} |enemies = Sovereign Ayesha Taserface Gef Halfnut Wretch Brahl Scrote Narblik Guardians of the Galaxy Yondu Udonta }} |minions = Sakaaran Korath |possessions = Godslayer (briefly) Pym Particles |profession = Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Independent Killer |affiliation = Guardians of the Galaxy Avengers Thanos |first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 |live_action = Karen Gillan |theme = Nebula |nationality = Luphomoid |ethnicity = Luphomoid }} Nebula is the secondary antagonist-turned-anti-hero of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Nebula was a Luphomoid who was kidnapped by the Mad-Titan, and raised alongside Gamora as siblings. However, due to the pain and suffering her family put her through, Nebula swore vengeance on those who did her wrong, and plans to tear her father "piece by piece" until he knows the true meaning of Pain. Background Early Life At a young age, presumably a baby, Nebula's parents were killed by Thanos, who stole their child so she would become his personal assassin. As a child, Nebula saw her sister, Gamora as the only thing she had close to family. However, her views on Gamora changed. As children, Thanos had Nebula and Gamora fight one another. During these battles, Gamora won at everything, never "once refraining". Every time Gamora succeeded and Nebula failed, she would be "upgraded" to become Gamora's equal. However, she never would become Gamora's equal. In Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude, it is revealed that Nebula had several other machinery added to her in order for her to survive. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' In 2014, an outlaw known as Star-Lord stole the orb that contained an Infinity Stone. At first, Nebula was tasked to go to Xandar and retrieve the Orb from Quill. However, her sister, Gamora, had plans of her own. The Zehoberei instead offered to go to Xandar in order and steal the orb from this so called "Star-Lord," knowing that if Nebula failed, they would face their father with a very dreadful punishment. This had made Nebula upset that Gamora was going in her stead and angrily confront her sister. Both attempted to break each other's fingers, while Nebula accused Gamora of attempting to become Ronan's new favorite. She also pointed out that she heard the galaxy could hear victims scream to prove one point: she was a better killer than Gamora. Though angered, Gamora replied it took Nebula too long to kill her victims before going onto the ship to Xandar. In Between the Films Nebula, after flying solo attempted to steal the Sovereign People's Anulax batteries. However, it is unknown why she needed the batteries. Whether it was to get revenge on her sister and father, or so she could make a quick buck with how much the batteries are worth is unknown. However, she was arrested by the Sovereign. The latter of the two contacted the Guardians of the Galaxy and offered to hand over Nebula in exchange that they defend the Anulax batteries. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Category:Siblings Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Female Characters Category:Children of Thanos